Masami Akane
Supplemental Information HAIR COLOUR: Cerise HEADGEAR: N/A EYE COLOUR: '''Aquamarine (Sometimes pictured as green by fans) '''PRIMARY COLOUR: Cerise COLOUR SCHEME: Cerise, black, white and silver. EARPHONES: Silver headphones with red illumination. (Not Pictured) OUTFIT: Black shirt similar to Haku Yowane’s that buttons at the front and a cerise tie. Black shorts equipped with two cerise belts. (One belt around waist, the other hangs like most other Vocaloids/UTAUs) also wears black, white and cerise knee high lace-up shoes. Wears long black and cerise arm warmers. Masami also wears a studded choker around her neck. She also has one stripe under her left eye that reaches her chin. Future ACT Releases Having just been released with her ACT0.1, Masami is going to be updated to ACT2 sometime in the future. This will focus on pronounciation and quality. An APPEND has been planned for Masami and goes by the name CONFIDENCE. More information on the confidence Append can be found below. Announced on December 12th 2012, Masami Akane will be recieveing a VCV voicebank in 2013. It is also speculated she will be getting a Chinese Voicebank later on in the same year. ACT1 Release Masami's ACT 1 was released 03/07/2012. Her oto.ini had been altered and constructed by Mira Tsutsuma's Creator, Stre-chan who also went on to release the first NEWCOMER video for Masami performing a duet with Mira. The link to the cover can be seen in the Song Covers. Masami is lined up to have another ACT as her voice samples are raw compared to that of other UTAU created and voiced by DarkBox-V2K. Her signature song, Coward Montblanc can be viewed here. Download Masami's ACT1 voicebank here. ACT0.1 Information Masami has been planned for an upgrade from her ACT1, it is also known as her ACT0.1. Due to close similarities to Pengu Penginoid's voicebank, Masami's voice is to be completely re-done to sound less raw and less like the other UTAU voiced by the same creator. Download Masami's ACT 0.1 voicebank here. ACT2 Information Masami's ACT2 Voicebank was confirmed on February 7th 2013. The voicebank will be the last CV voicebank as Masami will move to VCV in her ACT3. The voicebank is planned to be higher quality than both her previous banks and will hopefully perform better by sounding more natural on higher notes. ''HAIR COLOUR: ''Cerise HEADGEAR: N/A EYE COLOUR: '''Aquamarine (Sometimes pictured as green by fans) '''PRIMARY COLOUR: Cerise COLOUR SCHEME: Cerise, black, white, pink and blue. EARPHONES: N/A OUTFIT: Masami wears a black and cerise corset over a short, sleeveless shirt. She still wears her cerise tie. The shirt itself has no back so that her Model number could be exposed. She wears a black skirt with two pinks lines and thigh-high socks to match. Her armwarmers have been replaced with transparent sleeves that are held in place by cerise cuffs on both the upperarms and the wrists. The material over the boots is similar however, rather than transparent material, the material is black. She has the same transparent material under her skirt. Masami wears white and cerise shoes. Her underwear is also slightly exposed over the top of her skirt and she wears three checkered belts. You can download Masami Akane's ACT2 here! You can also download Masami Akane's RIPSYNC Model here! Confidence Append Masami Akane has been planned a Confidence Append. Her confirmed design can be seen on the right. In her design, Masami's hair is tied back and she wears a volleyball attire that was inspired by one of her creator's favorite childhood characters, Natsu a female volleyball player from the Capcom Arcade game Rival Schools. Her personality somewhat differs from her original, she is more upbeat, approachable and genuinely more confident, hence the title of the append. The Append was also inspired by the fact Masami likes volleyball. Her family name is written on both the front of her jacket and on the back. In her alternate design, her jacket is removed showing the shirt she wears under it. 'AKANE' is also printed on its back as well as the 94 on her shoulders. It is evident that Masami might have injured her left ankle as she wears a bandage which is just visable above her sock. Her character item for her Append is a volleyball. Her Confidence Append is currently in the making and is not yet up for download. Voice Configuration Voicebank ACT1 was released 03/07/12. Masami's current voicebank only support Japanese. She is encoded for both Hiragana and Romaji and it is not yet known how well she performs in Engrish terms. She is still missing a couple of sounds and her samples are raw compared to that of Pengu Penginoid who has been released for two months. She will have more sounds and hopefully sound more smooth in her ACT2 voicebank. Using the flags C20E6Y0g+6 will allow Masami to sound 'less' raw. She also works with both freesamp. and resamp. --- Voicebank ACT0.1 was released 12/10/12. This voicebank only supports Japanese. She is encoded for both Hiragana and Romaji and it is still not yet known how well she performs in Engrish terms. She has more sounds than her previous voicebank, ACT1 but more will be added in for her next voicebank, ACT2. Her ACT0.1 is completely different from her ACT1 voicebank as her voice is softer and more developed than her first. She has been tested and successfully works with the resampler bkh01 as long as the B10H40 flags are used. She also works with both TIPS and the common Resampler. --- Voicebank ACT2 was released 07/06/13. This voicebank supports Japanese and limited Engrish. She is encoded for both Hiragana and Romaji. She performed well for Engrish parts. She has more sounds than both her previous voicebanks and is higher quality. Again, Masami's voice changed from her ACT0.1/ACT2 transition sounding more lower and clearer. She has been tested and successfully works with the resampler bkh01 as long as the B10H40 flags are used. She also works with the common Resampler using the flags Y0H0c99. Constant Velocity should be set between 95 and 130. Usage Clause *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Masami Akane and her siblings are not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit her voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. *Do''' NOT use Masami’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what her voicebank was created for! *'''You MAY change her attire (excluding her facial features and her eye/hair color) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with her appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Masami without asking! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' Song Covers Trivia and Information *Masami suffers from Astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. *Masami is best described to have Dandere characteristics. *Masami likes the occassional match of volleyball. *There is a telltale sign when Masami has a crush on someone is that she gets a minor case of hiccups around them. *Masami is also self concious about her looks as she is aware that she is slightly 'top heavy'. *Masami rarely talks to anyone unless it's someone she grows close to. *Masami considers herself the weaker UTAU when compared to Masaru and Pengu. *She has been Masaru Tsuyoshine's best friend since they were children. *Masami stays in the same place as Masaru and Pengu leading to the three becoming roommates. *Masami works nearher home as a waitress and has a disliking for the work uniform. *Masami can't cook anything and most products return burned or inedible. *It is known that Masami has an on/off relationship with Masaru Tsuyoshine. '''All information about Masami on this page is certified true by her creator, DarkBox-V2K. DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID.' Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:British Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Act1